Five Color Faerie Miracle
Five Color Faerie Miracle is a 5-color deck type. Details It uses five civilizations to satisfy that the conditions of Faerie Miracle are used together with cards such as Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard and Codeking Wilhelm to secure a large Mana Acceleration. Once there, taking the control of the battle zone with good cards of heavy cost to overwhelm the opponent is the basic strategy of this deck type. Besides this, the deck also features many unique multicolored cards. Most notably, Last Violence, Gelneus, Fuuma of the Depths and Hyperspatial Guard Hole are several high costing, powerful multicolored cards that can be used. In Episode 1, with the release of Codename Sorge and more importantly Episode 2's Codeking Wilhelm and many other heavy multicolored cards appeared that started to be used in these decks and because of some colorless cards can be used effectively, since any mana problems would not turn up due to a single card, a single card can easily being able to generate as much as up to 3 mana. And hence very high costing Zenith cards like Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" and Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" started to being used as finishers. For the deck to even start working Nature Civilization is essential and thus it is made centered around Nature. Faerie Miracle is used only to boost mana, and is otherwise useless, but when it is in right progressions can often make up to 8 mana till fifth turn. Water is used as a draw source, preferably as Codename Snake or Cyber N World, in some aspects Prometheus, Splash Axe topped off with mana recovery. For Faerie Miracle to be a stable spell some multicolored cards and if possible Nature colored are also included. In total up to 15 to 20 Nature cards (including mono and multicolored) should be there. And at least 20 multicolored cards can be opted for. And hence the deck construction can be different depending on these facts. The deck must use only good and versatile cards to be able to deal with any sort of mid game field to make up the defenseless early game and resulting in a wide variety of deck construction depending on card choices. For example, countermeasures are taken for other Rush, Beatdown, Mana Burn and Discard decks in forms of various Shinobi and blockers, to name a few Terse Ruth, Lightboom Guardian and Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper . Sometimes while playing competitively, Inferno Sign may be added to retort to Reanimation as an alternate tactic. Since this deck type deploys all five civilizations, the choice of finishers may vary through a large amount of cards. In particular after Episode 1 absurdly powerful and heavy cards such as Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush, Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration", VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" appeared one after another; at the same time changing the environment of the gameplay to suit the deck. Because they have such a large choice of finishers, in various regional competitive plays the deck can be configured to meet diverse needs. *Once this deck became a metadeck it started to become expensive. Thus pre-built decks were made that employed Common and Uncommon cards along with the Re-release of the powerful cards needed in this deck type. This was also can be seen as a reason to the attribute that there were many such usable and powerful cards worthy to be in this deck type. *During Episode 1 environment Intense Vacuuming Twist and multiple Unknowns and Zenith have become highly rare due to the use in mainstream dueling indirectly taking up their cost sky high. *Despite only limited to fun decks, this deck type can make itself come closer than anything to Five Color Rainbow (A deck type with all 40 cards multicolored), have Ophanis, Unified Five Elemental as a core (A deck type with this card as the core) or have other kinds of combinations. *Thanks to the presence of Faerie Miracle monochromatic accidents exist. Not being able to cast it because of having all multicolored and not any monocolored cards at turn 3. Of course, it can not be avoided just as if not having drawn Faerie Miracle till third turn. *Considering the Mana Accelerationing nature of this deck, the hand of player is depleted very rapidly and as such Upheaval and sort of cards are their natural enemies. To avoid such, running Lost Soul is a great choice. And in most cases, using Queen Alcadeias, Holy Gaia, Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon, or Codeking Number Nine is recommended. *Faerie Miracle being an early to use, light weight spell suffers very largely from Fuuma Gorgonshack or Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction after discards. Similarly, Mana Burn decks are also a weakness since they will be burning the precious multicolored mana. Recommended cards Main Cards Candidate cards Monocolored Multicolored Colorless Spell Hyperspatial Spells dmx16-70.jpg|Faerie Miracle dmd13-14.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist Category:Deck Type